


小妈咪

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada





	小妈咪

甫一开门，凉簌簌的冷气就从头到脚灌了个彻底。

夫胜宽在沙发看电影，嫌光线太刺眼，拉上了窗帘，屋子暗的很。听见开门的声响探出脑袋问：回来了？

金珉奎装作低头换鞋的样子没有回答他，其实这个毛头小子自从对上夫胜宽那双在水里养着，细细打磨的眼就红了脸。更别提笑起来就像掬了一捧甜水。

金珉奎朝他走过去，理智上他应该好好的回浴室洗个澡，可他就是控制不住。拖鞋敲在地板上啪嗒啪嗒，也像极了心脏鼓跳如雷。

夫胜宽手里拿着一桶爆米花，不知道是什么口味，他总是热衷于市面上的新口味，谈起来滔滔不绝能说上半天。

“芝士的，焦糖的，中间又隔板的……”

金夫是一向控制他吃这种垃圾食品，平日里管着一周也吃不了几回，也只能每天报报菜名过过嘴瘾。这几日恰巧金夫出差，出门前夫胜宽满口答应的好，实则耐不住心思当天就大包小包的采购回家挨个临幸。

爆米花朝金珉奎的方向移了移，夫胜宽问道：“吃不吃？”，金珉奎摇了摇头。

夫胜宽近几年被父亲娇养成不知愁的模样，比刚来的时候还显嫩，返老还童越来越像小孩子了。有次和金珉奎一起出门，眼馋路边的糖糕，赖在小摊旁边不肯走，不明真相的老板娘还怪他就给弟弟买个怎么了？

怎么了？金珉奎看着小口小口咬糖糕的夫胜宽，许是被内里流动的红糖馅烫到，伸出半截红艳艳的舌尖给他瞧。

“喏，你看”

暧昧的红色好像晃了他的眼，支支吾吾说不出一句话来。生平第一次，金珉奎对路边的油炸食品产生了好奇，是对夫胜宽手里那只糖糕。

不该是这样的。

夫胜宽看电影看得入迷，连金珉奎偷看他也没发现，时不时伸手往桶里拿爆米花吃，莹白纤细的手指夹着微黄的爆米花，金珉奎可以看到他的关节泛起可爱的粉，再送入如果冻般肉肉的唇。

金珉奎莫名感到一阵口干舌燥，道德的长枪横空出世抵着他的喉结滚动两下，最后丢下一句：我先去洗了，接着就急匆匆逃进浴室。

不该是这样的，寻常家庭里若是小妈进门，左不过是母慈子孝，其乐融融。哪里会像这样，继子躲在浴室里居然在偷偷意淫娇贵的小妈。

不该是这样的。

这事如果要说，得从一天夜里开始。金珉奎那时晚上起夜，隐隐听见二楼压抑的声响，透出门缝的灯光像是暧昧的绸子铺在地上。鬼使神差的，金珉奎摸上了二楼。

是书房传出的声音，房门堪堪掩住，金珉奎便轻易地窥到性事的一角。夫胜宽正跪在地板上，父亲按着他后入，他的膝盖被磨的粉红，如同猫儿一般呜咽着，仔细听粗喘之间夹杂着淫靡的水声。

金珉奎险些同手同脚下楼，接下来的整夜半梦半醒都是夫胜宽的带着哭腔的喘息。

人啊，越是压抑，就偏是要开出灿烂的花。

等到金珉奎再从浴室里出来，夫胜宽已经趴在沙发上睡着了。空调的风扫在他的头顶，吹起一小撮呆毛在空气里晃晃悠悠。电影忽明忽暗还在上演，女主角眼波流转款款走过英俊的男人身边，可蹁跹的裙摆却像是开出一朵花来。

娇养的小玫瑰是不是也有流动的糖浆？金珉奎凑近了就要尝，也不是真的要咬。贴近了舔舐夫胜宽浅浅的唇纹，那里还藏着焦糖爆米花的微甜。

想要更多的甜蜜得要叩开合上的蚌壳，金珉奎裹挟着阴暗的心思想要更深的纠缠。

只是浅眠的夫胜宽很难不醒来，睁大了眼睛，过了半响才反应过来去推他。反倒是金珉奎仗着身高体格优势伸手把他整个人都圈在怀里。

“别…别这样……”

夫胜宽被亲得晕晕乎乎还不忘自己的身份，事实上他也很难保持下去这份清醒，金珉奎呼出的热气全扑在他的耳边。

“小妈咪”

金珉奎像是撒娇一样把这一声从耳边送进他的心里，这样的称呼也太过羞耻，他在金珉奎怀里一激灵，可身下却诚实的起了反应。

“很想要对不对？”顺着宽松的短裤钻进来的手颇为色气地揉捏着夫胜宽臀瓣，察觉到棉质内裤渐渐濡湿，似乎一刮就会渗出水来。

金夫爱就爱夫胜宽这一点，敏感多汁，好不容易把他变成一颗甜甜蜜蜜熟透了的桃子，可最后却便宜了自己的儿子。

夫胜宽沉默了，可金珉奎的动作却没给他太多沉默的时间，积累的欲望沟壑难填在每个夜里反复燃烧，顺从它其实很简单。

于是，夫胜宽凑近了去亲金珉奎，献上了背德的默许。

反正，你不说，我不说，没有人会知道的。

修长的手指才刚刚探入，就听见夫胜宽的一声喘。温软的肠肉很是好客，吸附着手指想要照顾到更深处，所以在每一次退出时都百般缠绵挽留。

金珉奎学的聪明，手指只抽出了一点便又抵了进去，反反复复间就更深了。夫胜宽抬了抬腰像是要送上自己的全部，抛却了羞耻的外衣，哑着嗓子催他快点。

金珉奎这时候倒听话了，粗硬的性器一寸一寸的埋入其间，像塞子堵住了贪得无厌只会流水的水龙头，严丝合缝的嵌入，满足的夫胜宽发出猫儿似的呼噜。

年轻人的技术不算高超，但好在不输横冲直撞的劲儿，每次又快又深的挺入几乎让夫胜宽产生融化成水的错觉。

太爽了，铺天盖地的快感混合着背德的刺激几乎要把他吞噬，夫胜宽只能哼出几个毫无意义的单音，被顶到敏感点的时候夫胜宽发出了一声短促的高音，圆润的脚趾都舒服到蜷缩。

下面舒服的流水，上面却显得空虚了，夫胜宽挺了挺胸献上隐藏的宝藏。

“舔舔它…”

他像是在教导渴求的孩子，指引一步一步如何登上欲望的巅峰。金珉奎张嘴去嘬，粗糙的舌苔舔弄乳尖，故意发出很大的声响。像是没过口欲期的婴儿，金珉奎问他会不会出奶？

会吗？

夫胜宽被干得恍惚，自己也忍不住去想。孕育生命一样传递给下一代的乳汁从他的身体里诞生，如蚕丝延绵不绝，被他怀里的继子一点一点吮吸。如此想着，穴口忍不住收紧。金珉奎看他样子快要攀上高潮，自己也加快了速度。

最后，等到金珉奎掐着夫胜宽的胯骨释放在他的深处时，夫胜宽已经没力气了，从骨头缝里透出来的累。浑身酸痛，听见金珉奎一句“睡吧”如蒙大赦，陷入了沉沉的梦乡。


End file.
